Confession
by chefAssassin
Summary: Bella has a shocking confession for Jacob. BellaxJacob. Takes place New Moon - Eclipse. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... I cry at night.

Bella Swan told herself that she would rather be anywhere but here. She would rather be in prison. She would rather be squashed by the backside of an elephant. She most definitely did not want to be in the arms of this persistant, stubborn, and overheated werewolf. Her best friend whom she loved as only that, a friend. At least... Bella tried to tell herself all those things.

And yet she knew exactly what they were. Lies.

Jacob's eyes fluttered as he leaned in close.

His tongue slowly traced the outline of her bottom lip. She felt her stomach tighten automatically in response.

He pulled back slightly, just enough. Feeling his hot breath teasing her face in periodic huffs,

she stole a glance at his eyes, and she immediately misplaced the knowledge of just exactly how to breathe.

His eyes burned a dark glow, like the embers of a bonfire.

"Bella..." he breathed out in hushed exhale. Her breath kick started as if by his command.

She noticed a shaking of her hands and placed them on the bare skin of his torso in a desperate attempt to steady them.

Eyes flashing in response to her touch on his taut stomach, he moved in close. A low, husky statement whispered hotly in her ear.

"Mm, Bella, I would have to say that you are the best thing I've ever tasted."

Her stomach coiled even tighter as she discovered just how much she enjoyed his words.

Her knees weakened.

"Don't think I don't notice how your knees get weak..."

Her breath quickened.

"Don't think I don't notice how your breath speeds up..."

Her heart hammered.

"But especially, don't think I don't notice how your heart beats faster..."

Her eyes clamped shut.

"Bella, please..." He urged. "Look at me."

Willing her eyes open, she looked up. He captured her gaze, and held it hostage.

"I can't help but notice that all your symptoms only occur when I'm near."

She blushed at the truth of his words, trying desperately to break his gaze.

"And your blushing is beyond fucking cute." He growled. She flushed worse, gaining an immense unforeseen pleasure at his words.

He pulled her into a bear hug, his head buried in her neck. He inhaled, taking comfort in her scent. And she felt something break inside of her. A warm rush galloped through her body.

Her arms held him just a little bit closer, hoping. Desperately hoping, that this was not just a dream. Jacob was not going to just leave her. Disappear, without a trace.

Her tighter grip on him caused Jacob's eyes to widen. "If I didn't know any better, Bella Swan, I'd say that you love me."

Bella froze.

She froze, even in the midst of the warmth of her personal sun, Jacob. Her Jacob. And she could not find the words to protest against his. For the first time in a long while, she could not find the conviction to swear to Jacob that she did love him, just not like he wanted her to. Just not enough, as she used to say.

And so it was.

She turned her head just slightly to the right, and she planted a soft kiss on his warm chest.

He nearly jumped at the feel of her lips on his skin. He found himself wondering if he had just imagined it.

His doubts quickly fled when he felt another warm kiss on his chest. He sighed, relishing the contact. _She really has no idea what she does to me._

Bella gained courage as she heard his contented sigh and felt his arms pull her involuntarily closer.

Her tongue flicked out as she kissed his chest in slow, languorous sweeps of her mouth. He gasped.

"Oh, Bells..." he whispered, biting his lip. He felt her grin against his skin.

She began in a husky, low voice. "I have something quite shocking to confess."

Her words broke through his hazy mind, sobering him up quickly. He placed his hands under each of her arms and lifted her effortlessly up to his eye level.

She laughed at his action, an action that was so completely Jacob.

She drew in a deep breath and said it. And it flowed like gospel from her tongue.

"I love you too much for my own good, Jacob Black."

And his eyes shown bright, seeking hers.

She met them as they asked the only question he wanted to know.

Do you mean...?

Not pausing for even a second, she nodded a yes.

His face broke out into an irresistable smile. And she reveled in the fact that that smile was only for her.

He crushed her in a hug, and she loved it.

"I knew it..." He whispered. "I knew you had to love me the same way. You just didn't know it. You wouldn't let yourself know."

And her eyes watered because Jacob perceived so much more than she knew.

He broke away, kissing her with all the intensity he had. "I love you Bella."

And when she finally regained her breath she told him she loved him right back.

And matter of factly so.

"Now, let's see if we can't trip up your heart beat some more." He whispered eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Is it bad that reviews make me squeal? This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters... it makes me cry at night.**

**************************************************************************************************************************

Bella Swan was on the verge of having an aneurysm. And she was sure of one thing.

It was entirely Jacob Black's fault.

Every time he sent her one of his heated glances. Every time he brushed up against her, accidental or not. Every time he said her name so soft she could barely hear it, like the whisper of moth's wings.

Every. Single. Time. She could feel a rush of blood and the ballooning of her arteries.

Her constant fear was that if he kept up his scorching attention, she would no doubt develop a rupture in her brain.

And the most frustrating thing about it was that she did not want to him to stop. If anything she wanted more. Much more than he gave her.

Ever since her confession and the heated events that took place, he had restrained himself. Probably not wanting to rush her. Walking on eggshells so that she would not break down and cry over her leftover feelings for Edward.

But Bella found that with Jacob around and her love no longer a secret, she thought less and less of Edward. And that ragged hole in her chest throbbed no longer. The hole was patched. She may be scarred and mismatched, but she could not remember a time when she felt more herself... more happy.

And she never felt more frustrated. She supposed it wasn't Jacob's fault that she wanted to ravish him every minute of every day. His beautiful bronze skin, the angle of his jaw, his long hair, the arch of his back, and especially his smile. Alright, it was his fault.

Bella was on the verge of having an aneurysm. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Speak of the devil, a knock on her door.

Jacob was coming over for dinner. More torture for Bella. More teasing. And she couldn't get enough.

Charlie answered the door.

"Hey, Charlie." His voice happy.

"Hello, Jake. How are ya?" His voice a veiled shade of ecstatic. Charlie was overwhelmed with relief that I had acknowledged my feelings for Jacob. And he trusted us with alone time more than any other father would. Or should.

But Bella could not complain about that. She hoped he didn't wise up. A desperate hope since she needed time with Jacob like she needed oxygen. He had become essential to her existence.

"I am amazing, Charlie. Where's Bella?"

"Bells is in the kitchen, making something delicious for you two tonight."

"I could smell the delicious from my house." He laughed. "You're not eating with us?"

Charlie shook his head and smiled. "No. I'm heading down to your father's place. We're watching the game."

"Ah, I see. Well, let me know how the game turns out and tell Dad that he better save me some of that fish fry."

Charlie chuckled, shrugging on his coat. "Now, you take care of Bella."

_Oh, I will._ "Charlie, what bad could happen before you get back?"

Charlie stared at Jacob. "Have you _met_ my daughter?"

Jacob's face broke out in a grin. "I shall hide all sharp objects and she will wear a helmet and knee pads while walking anywhere in the house."

"Good man. You hear that Bella? Wear a helmet." He called.

"Hah hah, Dad. You better hurry or you'll be late." Bella shouted back.

"See ya, Jake. Later, Bells." And with that he went out the door into the cold.

Jake shut the door, and turning, purposefully strode into the kitchen.

From behind, Bella felt a strong pair of arms slide around her waist and a very warm body press into her own.

She smiled.

"Mm, smells delicious." He whispered.

"Oh, um. It's chicken tortilla soup." She clarified.

He sniffed her neck. "Wasn't talking about the food."

Her breath hitched and she leaned her head back. He placed a soft kiss at the base of her neck before stepping back from her.

She sighed inwardly. He's distancing himself again. She stirred the soup a final time.

She turned to the bag of tortilla chips and taking her rolling pin whacked the bag with a resounding crack.

Jacob's eyes widened as he watched her violent action. She poured soup into 2 bowls and took some of the crushed tortilla chips, garnishing the soup hastily.

"Bells..." He began.

"I'm fine Jake." She assured him. And she did feel better after pulverizing the unassuming bag of chips.

"Okay." He relented.

They ate in tense silence. Jake inhaling three bowls worth of soup and then using the chip bag as a funnel to coerce the rest of the crushed chips into his hungry mouth.

She couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled, glad that she was easing up a bit. He loved her smile. They way it made the room, hell, the entire world seem brighter.

He wondered why she had been so tense lately. He tried to give her has much room to breathe as possible. It killed him to touch her and back off. To see but not feel. It took all he had not to back her up against the counter and ravage her. He slipped sometimes, her quickened heart beat urging him on, before he remembered himself. He didn't want to rush her, to scare her off. He couldn't bear to lose her again.

"Bells, that was amazing."

She blushed, feeling a warm surge of pride. "Thanks, Jake. I wanted you to like it."

"I like everything you do." He said, eyes twinkling.

_Remember to breathe, Bella. Remember to breathe. In out. In out. You've only been doing this since you were born._

She punched him in the arm playfully. "Did you like that?"

"Oh Bella, did you punch me? I'm sorry, I didn't feel a thing." He teased.

Her mouth dropped at his audacity. "Oh yeah? Then I'll bet you'll like this."

She pounced, jumping up to tickle his sides. She knew the exact spot that made him squirm and beg for mercy.

"Ahhhg!" A strangled cry escaped his lips as his arms went instinctively to push Bella away, to protect his sides. He laughed hysterically.

And she couldn't help but laugh along with him. She straddled his lap, trying to get in closer. His strong arms gripped her shoulders, desperately fighting to move her away.

"You like that?" She teased, her fingers tickling, digging in just a bit into his thin cotton shirt.

"Bella..." He cried. "It's excruciating!"

She laughed and let go. "That'll teach you, Jacob Black. I am not completely powerless."

Perched on his lap, she waited for him to regain his breath.

His chest heaved. She watched, transfixed, as his rib cage expanded and contracted. She broke her gaze away from his chest, staring instead at the kitchen cabinetry.

He looked at her, sitting on his lap, trying not to look at him. _Wait, sitting on my lap. Hmm..._

"I'm not powerless either Bells." He began mischievously. "I know what you like..."

Her head snapped to look into his eyes and snapped just as quickly back to look at the kitchen cabinets. Her delicate neck exposed, he took advantage, leaned forward, and brushed his lips back and forth along her neck.

She gasped and he smiled, placing three chaste kisses up, up, up to her ear.

"Yeah, I know what you like." He whispered, then suckled on her earlobe, ending with a delicate nibble.

She bit back a moan. Wiggling on his lap, she felt a fire begin to burn.

He felt himself stir as she moved on his lap, eyes rolling back in his head.

She leaned back and her eyes searched his.

"Yes, you know what I like." She said, taking the plunge. "Will you show me more?"

His eyes flashed. His head swam.

"Are you sure, Bells?"

One word:

"Please."

That was all he needed to hear. He captured her lips, his mouth scorching hot. She opened her mouth and his tongue caressed hers. Slick and eager.

"Mmm..." He moaned. "Bella... the things I wanna do to you."

Her heart stuttered.

His lips kissed both her cheeks, and moved back to her neck. He kissed, his tongue swirling in circles. He applied some pressure, leaving a mark. _Mm, mine._

He lowered the neck of her shirt a bit, kissing her collarbone. She bit her lip. His hand tangled in her hair while his other skimmed underneath the hem of her shirt. She sighed in anticipation.

He hoped she was ready for this.

He lifted her shirt up, bit by bit, until he revealed her bra.

Jacob Black found breath hard to come by. He began to shake, but clenched his fists. He had to calm down, be in control.

His hand snaked around her smooth skin, finding the clasp to her bra. Deftly, he unhooked it and pushed it up, out of the way.

Bella's breath stopped, she wanted him to move. To do something, not just sit there looking.

Her blush spread down to the beginning of her chest. Sighing, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss right above her heart.

"You are so damn beautiful." He growled low in his throat.

He palmed her breast and she moaned.

"You like that?" He whispered.

She scooted farther up his lap, nodding her head eagerly.

"Then I bet you'll like this." He said, mimicking her words earlier.

He leaned down, taking a nipple in his hot mouth.

"Oh..." She breathed.

He sucked gently and Bella thought she had definitely burst a blood vessel in her brain.

The sounds she made were driving Jacob crazy. He hardened even more each time she sighed, or moaned, or cried out softly.

He bit down gently, inhaling through his nose, then soothed the ache with his tongue.

"Jake..." She breathed shakily. "More..."

He shifted his hips up, pressing into her. She gasped. _That's different._

"I'll do anything for you, Bella." He said in a low, husky voice. He growled, intending to give her exactly what she asked for. Exactly what he wanted. _More._

And he would have, had he not heard the front door burst open and a voice call out.

"Bella... Jake!"

Charlie was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews. I apologize for it taking so long to update. I had jury duty *shudders* as well as many other prior obligations. This chapter is longer. =] Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... I cry at night.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Panic.

No other word was quite appropriate for the acidic feeling that raced through Bella's veins.

Her bare chest heaved, breathing in and out rapidly.

Here she was, her shirt and her bra bunched up to her shoulders, atop a very aroused werewolf's lap. And her father, the town sheriff, had just arrived at home.

Bella could not help but curse the universe and its horrendous attempt at humor.

"Bella?!" Charlie called out. "You home?"

Bella's eyes widened.

She looked at Jacob. He looked back at her.

Lightning fast, her pulled her shirt down, calling out "We're in here, Charlie!"

Her jaw dropped in shock. _What is he doing calling Charlie in here?_

"Try not to look so guilty." He whispered, as he gripped her hips.

He pulled her off his lap, quickly depositing her in her own seat.

Charlie's footsteps echoed throughout the house. "It was so quiet in here, I thought you guys had went ahead and eloped on us." He chuckled, rounding the corner into the kitchen.

Bella's face was fire engine red. Charlie's face switched from concern, to anger, to amusement.

"You two are still in the kitchen?" He said.

Bella said nothing, her face darkening another shade of red. Jake quickly answered.

"Yeah, Charlie. I had three bowls of her soup and I'm fighting the urge to go lick the pot on the stove clean."

A pause.

"Is that so?" Charlie's reply.

Charlie's head darted back and forth from the composed, innocent looking Jacob to the lobster masquerading as his daughter. _Oh yeah, they had been up to something._

"Yes, Dad." Bella's voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "We left you some, though."

Charlie could not help the smile that tugged at his lips. "Now, isn't that thoughtful." He drawled. "Jacob, it's late. You better get home before your dad eats all the leftovers."

"Oh wow, it is late." Jacob agreed looking at the kitchen clock. "Bella..."

Bella followed him to the door, avoiding eye contact with Charlie. She opened the door and stepped out with him, closing the door behind her.

She looked at Jacob. Huge smile in place, his arms slipped underneath her shirt.

"Whoa!" She hissed.

"Calm down, Bells." He whispered, his hands reached behind her, clipping her bra clasp together again.

She blushed again as his hand retreated reluctantly from her shirt. He fixed her shirt, straightening her out.

"Thanks..." She whispered.

"Anytime." His eyes burned into hers.

Images flashed in her mind. Jake kissing her neck. Jake slowly lifting her shirt up. Staring at her. Kissing her breast. Softly sucking, nibbling. Jake. Jake. Jake.

Her stomach tightened as she thought of the things he was able to do her.

"Thanks." She said.

"You already he said that."

"For... everything." She whispered, hoping he would understand.

His lips smiled a warm smile. He leaned in, wrapping her up in a warm embrace.

"Would you be mad if I snuck in your window?"

"What?" She wasn't sure she heard right.

"I was asking if I could come up to your room."

"Wh... why?" She sputtered.

He grinned mischievously, his eyes darkened. "I promised you more. Didn't I?"

Mesmerized, she was astonished to find her lips moving of their own accord. "Yes." She whispered.

He kissed her softly. Before turning, whispering softly. "I'll be waiting for you."

Jogging down to his car, no doubt planning to park it down the street before he came back.

Bella took a deep breath of the cold night air, hoping to steel herself against what was to come.

Bella sheepishly shuffled in to find Charlie lounging on the couch, watching the tail end of the news.

"So you had a nice time?" Came his voice.

"Yes, but Jake is a bottomless pit." She was surprised at the calmness of her voice.

Charlie chuckled, throwing a glance over his shoulder. _Did he suspect?_

Silence. The weatherwoman droned on about rain and more rain.

Suddenly, his voice broke the quiet.

"You know, Bells..." He began. "It's okay to be a teenager."

She looked up to find him staring at her meaningfully.

"You are a good person, a great daughter... but sometimes I think you're too serious for your own good."

She was speechless.

"Jacob is good for you. I always knew that. Do you wanna know how I knew?" He questioned.

"How?" She couldn't help her curiosity.

Her father grinned. "I have never seen you blush around anyone as much as you do around him."

Skin flushing, she groaned. "Dad..."

Laughing he continued. "Bella, I'm just glad that you're loosening up a little. Jake is good for you in that way."

"Thank you, Dad."

"Now get up to bed and get some sleep." He chuckled. "All the blushing has probably worn you out."

She huffed and went to climb the stairs. She faked sluggishness, tossing a "Night, Dad" over her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Bells."

She hurried into her room, closing the door softly behind her.

Turning, she was delighted to see Jacob reclining on her bed.

"Hey, you." He softly said from his position on the bed, holding out in his arms in a come hither gesture.

She obeyed, not unwillingly, trying not to run as fast as she could into his arms. She sat on the bed, surprised to find that she was not nervous as she curled up in his arms, her back to him.

"Mmm, I could get used to this." He mumbled as he got comfortable beside her.

She smiled softly as his arms curling around her. Her arms moved to cover his as she kissed his warm hand.

She could feel his heart beating slightly faster and hers raced in response.

"There goes your heart again, Bella." He whispered in her ear.

"Can't help it." She replied.

"Good." Came his muffled reply, his lips nuzzling her neck.

She closed her eyes, lost in feeling. Her hand reached behind her to tangle in his hair, urging him to continue.

He pulled away. "You ready?"

Biting her lip, she nodded.

"Lie on your back." He ordered huskily.

She felt a thrill run through her. He sat up to give her more room, eyes roaming over her.

"You know... I liked you with your shirt all pushed up around your neck." He said, his hot hand trailing down her collarbone.

She gulped, closing her eyes.

"Bella, I have a sneaking suspicion that I'll like you even better with your shirt gone." He whispered, his hands traveling down to pull her shirt up.

She lifted her arms, aiding him in his removal of her long sleeved shirt. She was left in her bra.

He smiled, staring at her. "Yep, I like you more the less clothing you have on."

She couldn't help but laugh. A little too loudly.

"Charlie?" Jake asked, looking towards the door.

They waited. No footsteps.

"He wouldn't come in without knocking first." She whispered, finding it hard to breathe.

"We'll be quiet, then." He said, eyes locking onto hers.

He leaned forward, massaging his lips against hers. His hot hand trailed down her cool arms, eliciting shivers, hands cupping her face a moment before his lips trailed to her neck.

He exhaled sharply, sending a hot blast of air onto her neck. She gasped, turning her head to the side to give him better access. Grinning, his tongue tracing shapes on her neck before nibbling lightly.

Her hands clutched the shirt on his back. He leaned back, his hands confidently lifting his shirt over his head. Bella was faced with the familiar sight of his toned chest. But this time, she could touch.

Her hand reached out and traced the hot skin of his chest. Down lower, she grazed his nipple and his eyes flashed in the darkness. His hand moved to her thigh. Lower, her hand glided. Down to his abs to caress him there. Back and forth.

His breath hitched, his hand grasping her thigh much more firmly. He leaned her back, head hitting the pillow as his lips found her once again. He skipped her neck this time, his hands once again unhooking her bra. She eagerly flung the bra from her arms, it landing across the room.

He quirked an eyebrow.

She gave him a look.

His lips found her collar bone, kissing softly before trailing down to her breast. She sighed contentedly.

His lips locked onto her nipple and Bella found that it was quite hard to think.

"Mmm..." He hummed into her skin.

Her hands tangled in his hair, trying to pull him closer. His tongue swirled around her nipple relentlessly, and Bella could not help the moan that escaped her lips.

"What was that?" He whispered, swirling his tongue again. She answered him with a moan.

He thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He took the opportunity to press his chest against hers. They both gasped at the contact that was so new to both of them. Bella pressed up against him, rubbing back and forth. Enjoying the feeling of his hard chest against her soft. He groaned when her nipples grazed his skin.

"Bella..." he whispered, his voice tortured. "I want to see you."

Her eyes hazy, she looked into his eyes, confused.

His hand traveled to the button on her jeans. And her eyes widened in realization. She hesitated.

"Bella, I'd never do anything to hurt you." He whispered reassuringly.

"I just..." His voice cracked. "I just need to see all of you."

Her heart tripped. He took her silence as rejection, he moved to lean back.

Her hand stopped him. He heard the pop of her jeans button, eyes widening.

Her hand on his, moving it to her zipper. He willed his hands not to shake as he slowly eased her zipper down. Reaching down he pulled her jeans down her smooth legs.

He took a deep breath before trailing his hand up her calf, to the underside of her knee, and up her thigh. She was incredibly soft. His eyes drank her down in eager gulps, his eyes finally resting on her delicate hip bones.

"May I?" He breathed, motioning to her underwear. She nodded slowly, trying to control her breathing.

He hooked a finger in her underwear before slowly pulling it down her legs and dropping them beside the bed.

Hands shaking, he clenched his fists. Fighting to stay in control.

"You are the definition of beautiful." He whispered. Heart swelling, she smiled.

His hand felt the delicate curve of her hip before trailing back down to her thigh. His hand tangled in the silky, dark curls between her legs.

Her breath came in pants.

His fingers finally slipped down farther, feeling her wetness.

"Oh my god..." He murmured.

Her mouth fell open. "Jacob..." She bit her lip.

His fingers trailed in circles over her bundle of nerves. She bucked her hips, clenching her eyes shut. Gripping the sheets. A whisper. "Please..."

"I have waited so long for you..." He leaned down to press a kiss to her hip bone, before dipping his head to her thighs. He inhaled, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Damn, Bells..." He whispered. "You smell so good."

His lips latched onto her thigh, sucking gently. The smell of her arousal intensified. "Mmm... you're ready, alright."

Bella's hands gripped the sheets as his tongue slid against her sex in one long, hot swipe.

"Oh..."

His tongue teased her, barely touching where she needed it most. A strangled cry escaped her lips. With a muffled chuckle, he sucked on her nub. Bella's hands shot forward to grasp his hair, pushing and pulling at the same time.

He brought his hand up as he licked and kissed , dipping a finger inside her.

Bella couldn't help the curse that escaped her lips. "Ah, fuck..."

Jacob could have died right then. Bella was cursing because of the immense pleasure he gave her. He hardened painfully inside his jeans. He gasped at the hot, wet, tightness. His finger slid slowly in and out, stopping every so often to curl up inside her.

"Oh. My. God." Bella panted, bringing her hand up to bite down, stifling her cries.

He quickened his movements, adding another finger, feeling her tighten around his fingers. Fighting to stay in control, he sucked harder, swirling his tongue as his hand sped up.

Bella felt like her world was going to explode. Something was building inside of her, a stack of blocks getting taller and taller until... they were all knocked down.

Calling his name, she saw stars behind her eyes. Her body convulsed, breath stuttering.

He leaned back, his lips glistening. She sighed as his fingers withdrew from her. She opened her arms to him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"That was..." She began.

He looked into her eyes, happy to see glistening admiration.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." She whispered.

His chest tightened as he kissed her lips. "I love you back."

He turned her onto her side, pulling the covers up over her naked body. His arms snaked around, holding her soft stomach, pulling her against him.

"Mm, my Bella."

"My Jacob." She answered, snuggling against him.

She felt his hardness pressing into her bottom, feeling a surge of lust and guilt.

"Jake, what about you?" She whispered.

"What about me?" He asked.

She pushed her butt back, brushing against his erection. A groan came from low in his throat.

"Oh, that." He whispered breathlessly, pulling her bottom tightly against him. A sharp intake of breath.

"Don't worry about me." Came his voice.

"But..." She began. "I could help..."

"Bells, I'm alright. It was more than enough to touch you and taste you tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Next time, I might just take you up on your offer, though," He grinned. "You have no idea how hot you are."

She blushed. "So you'll let me return the favor next time?"

"If you want..." He breathed in, calming himself down. "But don't feel like you owe me anything, Bells."

"No, I want to." She replied, turning around to kiss him.

He grinned against her lips. "Mmm, you better get some sleep before I can't help myself and ravish you all over again."

"Promise?" She whispered.

He smiled, knowing that she would be his undoing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update. I just want this story to be as interesting and as perfect as I can make it. Thank you for the reviews. I can't get enough of them, they make me squeal in delight. They mean a lot to me. Enjoy. Clean lemony fresh victory is mine. =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... however, I do own a cat who is just as amazing. Or does he own me?

****************************************************************************************************************

Bella Swan let out a sigh of extreme contentment.

There was nowhere else she would rather be. The graceful expansion and contraction of his chest. The sound of his precise breathing from behind her. The feel of his muscled arm curled around her stomach, holding her snug against him. The heat of his sleeping body delighting hers without him even consciously knowing it.

Bella woke up to something she had not felt for quite a few zombified months: happiness.

Remembrance. Bella's eyes rolled in the back of her head. His body heat evoked vivid scenes from the night before. Branded, she was sure she would never forget last night. His hands... his tongue. She felt the tell-tale tightening of her stomach and she bit her lip against the frustrated moan that threatened to escape her lips.

Bella Swan could not get enough of Jacob Black.

She wanted to wake him up and demand a reenactment of the night before. Entertaining the idea for all of three seconds, she blushed, and dismissed the idea. Jacob was not safe from her, even in his sleep.

"I can smell you blushing..." Came his sleepy voice.

Her heart stopped.

"How long have you been awake? And how can you smell a blush?" Her voice cracked.

She felt his lips smile on her neck.

"Mmm..." He hummed into her throat, the feeling of it against her neck causing another heated whip of desire to lash through her body.

She heard his breath catch in his throat. He sniffed the air around him and let out a loud sigh.

"Only a few minutes. And I can smell lots of your reactions." He stated.

She blushed, guessing what his words meant.

"You mean..." She began. "You can tell when I'm ....I'm uh..." She stuttered.

He chuckled, his arm pulling her closer to him. "Yeah. I can tell when 'you're... uh.' " He teased.

She bristled, face turning even more red.

"I can tell when you're happy, sad, scared, annoyed. And... aroused." His voice dipped low on the last word.

"Can you tell what I'm feeling now?" She asked, curiosity winning.

Jacob took a long, deep inhale at her neck. She felt him shudder.

"Mm... annoyed." He smirked. "But mostly really turned on."

She let out the frustrated whimper she had kept to herself all morning in fear of waking him up.

"I have been since I woke up." She whispered.

He quickly rolled over on top her. She felt his arousal pressed against her stomach, breath hitching.

"Me too." He growled. "I got the best sleep of my life last night... and yet the most frustrating."

"My thoughts exactly." Bella agreed, bringing her hands up to grasp his shoulder, lips seeking his.

His lips were soft and warm, pressing against hers.

"I could _so_ get used to waking up like this..." He whispered against her lips. "A naked Bella in my arms."

She smiled, heart beating faster.

"Well then, Jake, you should sleep with me every night then." Her voice light and innocent.

His eyes widened just as much as his grin. "You can't get enough of me can you?" He teased.

Her hands traveled down his back, slipping just a bit below the waistband of his jeans. She watched his eyes clench shut. "Funny, I was just thinking that to myself earlier."

"I could tell." His voice came out in a strangled whisper.

His eyes opened. They glittered, dark and wild.

"It took all I had not to just tear you up..." He admitted huskily.

Her eyes widened and heat pooled in between her legs. "Is it bad that I like the sound of that?" She said, braver.

"No." He gasped, awed. Her hands traveled to his chest, firmly stroking him. She relished the feel of his taut muscles, his skin.

"Is it bad that I like being on top of you?" He asked back, breathless.

Her stomach tightened automatically at his words, face flushing. His mouth watered as her arousal strengthened.

"Can I be on top?" She asked timidly.

"If someone told me that one day you'd ask me that question I would have hugged them before punching them square in the jaw." He chuckled, before gripping her hips and rolling over.

She gasped, feeling him in this position was wreaking havoc on her senses. Before she knew what she was doing, she ground her hips against him. His gasp turned into a full on moan.

Her heart tightened, hearing the sound. It was maddeningly beautiful.

Forgetting her self consciousness she whispered to Jacob. "Take your pants off..."

The sultry grin that crossed his features made Bella's heart stumble. "Mm... why don't you take them off for me?"

Her hands creeped toward the button on his jeans. With some slight fumbling she finally undid the button. Then she held her breath as she slowly lowered the zip of his jeans. She could not help but notice his breathing had stopped too.

Everything was quiet in the Swan house. No sound whatsoever. Outside, birds chirped happily in the tree beside Bella's window. A peaceful, sunny morning.

But inside Bella's room, a storm was developing quickly. Bella and Jacob could feel it. Inevitable.

Jacob was horribly tensed up, he wanted Bella so bad.

Bella hooked her fingers in his belt loops, tugging upwards to coax his hips up. He complied without thinking, and she slid the fabric of his jeans down his legs and past his bare feet.

She gasped at how beautiful he was. Who needs an untouchable Greek god when you have an earthbound force of nature?

She followed the delicate trail of hair that started at his navel and disappeared beneath his black boxers. Never had she had the privilege to admire something so striking and sacred. She climbed up his form to again straddle him, moaning at how much better he felt with less clothes on. His arousal pressed up against her center, helping and and at the same time making her feeling of emptiness worse.

His breathing kicked back in with a vengeance, his chest heaving in excitement. _Bella is naked and on top of me. Bella. Bella. Bella._

"Bella..." He whispered, biting his lip. "I don't want to scare you away but..."

"Yes... Jacob?"

"I'm very excited and you're very...soft and warm and amazing." He groaned, bucking his hips up involuntarily, eliciting a gasp from Bella. "But I think we should stop before I can't."

"You aren't doing anything. I am." She reasoned, surprisingly calm. "I'll stop when I'm uncomfortable. But I highly doubt that will happen."

Jacob shivered, happy to hear that she was comfortable with him. That she liked being with him, doing these things. His hands moved up to grip her hips.

"Oh thank god." He whispered, his eyes locking onto hers. "You're driving me crazy."

She moved down to kiss his stomach, his hands tangling in her hair. She kissed her way up to his nipples and his breath quickened. Her tongue flicked out, teasing his right nipple. He gasped as her lips softly sucked and licked.

The sounds he made went straight to her head. She was determined to coax more of those delicious sounds out of him. She rocked her hips back and forth, trying to relieve a bit of her ache. She nibbled his left nipple and then swirled her tongue to sooth the bite.

She trailed wet, hot kisses down his stomach once more, kissing around his belly button, before following the line of hair down to his boxers. She kissed the layer of muscle that sheathed his hip bones, nibbling a bit. He groaned, his hand tightening in her hair.

She swallowed down her nervousness, taking the plunge. She pulled his boxers down and away from his legs.

Her breath caught in her throat. She reached forward. _Here goes..._

Jacob could not help but cry out as her hand grasped him. The feeling was indescribable. Unbelievable.

He felt as hot as the surface of the sun. Bella could not help the surge of wonder and lust she felt as she first touched him. He was solid and firm underneath his skin, velvety to the touch. Experimentally, she worked her fist up and down. She liked the way his hands gripped the sheets. She continued her movements, speeding up, the sounds he made guiding her. But she could not help but feel curious. He tasted her, and she wanted to return the favor.

His hips jerked off the bed when he found himself surrounded by the hot, slickness of her mouth. Bella fought her gag reflex the best she could, relaxing her throat. He was so different than anything she had ever tasted. The taste was completely Jacob and she immediately decided that she liked it.

"Oh, fuck... me." He gasped in disbelief. He had never felt anything like this in his entire life.

Bella felt a twinge of desire settled deep in her belly. She liked how he cursed when something felt good. Her mouth moved up and down, her fist following suit. His hands flung out to grasp her hair, gripping bunches of it.

"Oh god, Bells..." He groaned. "You're fucking amazing at that."

She looked up at him, his face contorted in pleasure, biting his lip. She moaned around him and sped up. She felt like she could do this forever, as long as he had that look on his face, she could stay there forever. His body strained beneath her, his hips thrusting up in time with her movement.

"Bella..." He gasped, eyes closed. "I'm close..."

Her belly contorted painfully, deliciously at his words. She swirled her tongue around him and took him deeper. And he broke, biting his lip against the growing roar that threatened to rip from his throat.

Her eyes watched his face as his eyes shot open in ecstasy and she felt him pulse inside her mouth. His seed spilled out, filling her mouth quickly and she gulped it down as fast as she could. She licked him clean before letting him slip from her mouth. _That wasn't bad..._

She crawled up towards him, settling into his side and wrapping her arms around his chest.

She felt his chest heave in and out and his whisper of "Oh my god..."

"Yes?" She asked playfully.

"Bella... If you can believe it, I'm speechless." He said between deep breaths.

"Mm, I like you speechless."

"I love you." He turned towards her, kissing her deeply.

"I murff oo too." She mumbled against his lips. He chuckled, pulling back.

"That was the hottest damn thing that has ever happened to me." He said in disbelief.

Bella felt a twinge of jealousy. "What else is in the running for hottest thing to ever happen to you?" _What other girls has he had?_

"Hmm... where to begin?" He grinned.

She bristled and opened her mouth to tell him she did not want to hear about his other girlfriends before she was interrupted.

"Me kissing you the other day. You sitting on my lap in your kitchen yesterday. Mmm... me kissing and licking your breasts. You. You. You." He listed.

Bella's face broke out in a slow smile, but faltered. "I thought you were going to talk about what other girls had done to you."

He looked at her in obvious amazement. "Bella, honey, there's never been any other girls." He whispered as she looked up at him. "Ever since I knew you... it's been all about you. I never wanted anyone else like I want you."

Her heart clenched and she could not help but tackle him in a hug.

He grinned, pulling her closer, reveling in the feel of her soft skin.

"Besides, after that..." He began. "There is no way I'm ever letting you go."

She grinned.

"That was mind shattering." He chuckled.

"I think it's time for you to shatter my mind. It's only fair." She suggested.

"I was just getting to that..." He said, voice low.

His hand trailing up her thigh, teasing her skin.

"Don't tease..." She pleaded.

"Don't tempt..." He countered.

The birds chirped outside. And the lovers burned inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone, for reviewing. They mean so much to me. I apologize for this chapter taking so long. But I needed to think this and the next couple chapters through, first. Thank you again. And now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... I cry at night.

***********************************************************************************************************************

"Bells... come on!" Jacob hollered up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!"

"Patience is a virtue!" Bella sang playfully.

She looked at herself in a the mirror, running her hands through her wavy curls in an attempt to get them to obey.

"Werewolves are not known for their patience!" Jacob huffed. "The party starts in twenty minutes..."

"You are just afraid all the food will be gone before we get there!" She called out, chuckling.

"You're damn right." He laughed. "Hungry werewolves do not wait for humans to dress up."

Bella took one more glance in the mirror, hoping that Jacob would like how she looked. She had never really cared that much about her appearance or dressing up. Flannels and jeans were sufficient for her. Comfort. Security. Familiar. But tonight, the weather was a toasty 77 degrees. But tonight, Jacob had asked her to go to a party in La Push. All of the pack was going to be at Billy Black's place for food and whatever shenanigans took place.

She wanted to look good for Jacob, wanted to thank him for yanking her out of depression. Bella wanted him to know that she cared about all the things he did for her, wanted him to know that she noticed him all along. Bella wanted to be noticed for the first time in her life. She hated being invisible. She hated disappearing into the background, fading into the scenery. An object. Jacob had always seen her, liked her, loved her madly. And he had never asked her to change. So with a deep breath, she walked out into the hall and stood at the top of the stairs.

Jacob was just about to yell up to her again when he caught sight of his girlfriend, the girl he thought he would never have or deserve. His mouth became dry, his throat constricted painfully, and his heart tightened in his chest. He was in love with this beautiful, amazing girl.

Bella drifted down the steps, the flowing white fabric of her dress gliding out, airy and untamed around her legs. A sundress. How ironic for the pale Bella. Jacob took in her black, silky hair falling in ringlets down her shoulders and back. Her face, so pale and beautiful, her lips a shy smile. Cheeks a slight shade of pink. His eyes traveled to the thin halter straps of her sundress leading down over the swell of her breasts... the curve of her hip. Down to her bare legs and finally to her feet.

She wore black snow boots. He smiled warmly, he should have known. Biting down the urge to say only "Nice boots," he took one step forward and pulled her into his arms, breathing her in.

"I will never..." He whispered. A pause. "Never, get used to how beautiful you are."

Her heart made a jump inside her chest.

"Every time I see you, I still feel like I've been sucker punched." He said, pulling her closer, his hand splaying out. feeling the exposed soft skin of her back.

"What I'm trying to say Bella... is that you look beautiful." He finished, taking a deep breath.

A tear slid from her eye, she could not help it. It was a reflex. It hurt when he said things like that. It hurt because she found it so easy to believe him. There was no ulterior motive. No harsh insistence that she was pretty. With Jacob, she could not help but feel pretty. Because he wanted her, more than anything else. It was nice to feel wanted. Needed.

"Thank you..." She breathed into his warm chest. His warm, naked chest.

"Jake... there was no need to dress up on my account." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

He smirked. "Why on earth should I wear a shirt to my own party?"

"I was definitely NOT complaining." She openly ogled him.

He laughed, hugging her again.

"I feel bad though." He said.

She pulled back abruptly. "Why?" She asked tentatively.

"Because I'm going to have to chain Quil to the fence to keep him away from you." He said, a sober look on his face.

A bubble of laughter erupted from her lips. His face broke out in a grin to match hers.

"Now come on, Bells. Seriously. Before the food is gone and I have to take it out on you." He chuckled, pulling her towards the front door of her house.

"Hey!" She playfully protested. "Some of us can't just wear no shirt and comfy pants and get away with it, you know."

"Of course you can." He retorted. "You don't need a shirt. Hell, you don't need to wear anything."

He opened the front door and ushered Bella to the driver's side of her old truck.

"In fact, Bella." He smiled. "That will be a rule of the house when we get a place together. No clothes of any kind."

Her eyes widened in delighted surprise.

"A place together?" She inquired.

"Of course. Were you going to live with Charlie even after you marry me?" He asked merrily.

"Marry?" She asked playfully. "What makes you think I'll marry you?"

"Oh, come on Bella. It's meant to be."

And Bella was surprised at the lack of panic as they talked of the dreaded 'M' word. She did not feel the need to run for the hills. She felt odd sense of calm. Of rightness. _Am I out of my mind? Jacob and marriage? Why am I not freaking out? Feeling rushed? _

"Face it, Bella." He smiled. "You're going to marry me."

She relaxed into him, threading her fingers through his, leaning against the truck. Then, a hot liquid sprayed her face.

She blinked. Jacob blinked back.

Then his eyes widened in confusion.

He looked down.

She looked down.

She cried out, reaching for him.

An arrow protruded from his right shoulder. Blood glistened, dripping from the metal arrowhead.

What happened within the span of a few seconds, felt like eternity.

"Bella." Jacob gasped, his eyes looking around wildly. His hands gripped the side of the truck.

"Get in the truck." He grunted, his hand going to his shoulder.

Bella's head jerked from side to side. She spun around, looking in all directions. And she saw a flash of orange in the woods by her house.

"Victoria." She gasped.

Bella felt more scared than she had in her entire life. _Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. He's hurt._

His face contorted in pain, he grabbed her arm. "Get... in... the truck." He said, in between labored breaths.

She snapped into awareness. The blood all over her. Jacob's pale face. He was still trying to protect her. Always protecting her, no matter how badly he was hurt.

She grabbed his arm, tossing it over her shoulder. His blood smeared over her dress, dripping down. She helped him quickly to the passenger side, opening the door, helping him up and in.

He grit his teeth against the pain, blinking furiously. He had to remain conscious. _Protect Bella. Make her safe. Stay awake, damn it._

Bella ran to the driver's side, feeling frightened beyond belief. Like when she used to race through the quiet halls of Charlie's home when she was little. Scared of the dark shadows, wondering if there was something in there... waiting to grab her if she didn't run fast enough.

No more flashes of flaming hair. She slammed the car door, started the engine, and got out of the driveway as fast as she could. She pushed down as hard as she could on the gas pedal, cursing her beloved truck for being so slow. Too slow.

Jacob had to lean forward on the dashboard, so he didn't disturb the arrow that had speared him through the shoulder. He kept his eyes on the woods, no sign of Victoria. _Fucking leech... shot me with an arrow... AN ARROW. _

His eyes drooped, he felt cold. So cold. He turned to look at Bella. She looked so scared. So beautiful... but scared. He felt so terrible. That was his blood all over her clothes, dotting her face. _Red looks good against her skin... pretty. Bella... _He shook his head in an attempt to clear his irrational thoughts.

"Bella..." His voice was hoarse. "I'm sorry..."

Her eyes met his and she felt so scared.

"Don't be sorry, Jake." Her voice was small. "You're going to be fine. I'm gonna get you to the hospital. And you're going to be fine. Fine." She repeated herself.

"Bella, how are you going to explain an arrow sticking out of me?" He coughed, tasting blood.

"I don't care." She stated. "I just need you better. You're going to be fine." She insisted.

And then he let out a blood curdling scream. Bella jumped in her seat, swerving.

His back arched at an impossible angle, slamming against the seat, the arrow snapping in half.

All the cells in Jacob's body were screaming. He suddenly grew hot, felt sweat springing up all over his skin. He could not help the screams that ripped from his mouth. His body contorted in pain.

"Jake!" Bella screamed. "What's wrong?"

Jacob sobbed uncontrollably, feeling his blood coursing, hot as the sun, through his veins.

"Bella... something..." His body convulsed again, his fist slamming into the dash board, denting the metal. He screamed in pain again and again until the wave passed. "Something is not right." His breath rushed out. "My blood..." He yelled. "Is not right!"

Poison.

Bella could not breath.

Victoria. Poison. Jacob. Venom?

"Jake." Bella tried to reach him through his haze of pain. "Jacob Black... listen to me. I'm taking you to Billy. I think you've been poisoned."

His eyes were glazed over. His fist clenched, nails biting into the skin of his palm.

Bella felt like she would never reach the La Push reservation. But when she saw the ocean, the somersaults that her stomach was doing lessened a bit. Not much. She kept glancing at the pale, groaning person beside her. Her Jacob. Victoria had poisoned her Jacob.

She felt a surge of hot anger whip through her body. Tears sprang from her eyes. She angrily brushed them away, smearing the blood already on her face. She looked at her hand in surprise, seeing the streaks of her lover's blood. She went to wipe her hand on her dress to find even more blood soaking her dress, all the way through to her skin. She couldn't help but cry. Jacob's blood. Her fist lashed out, hitting the steering wheel. She welcomed the pain.

She felt an indescribable anger. She was fine, unharmed. While Jacob was fighting for his life in the passenger seat.

Then she saw the little red house that belonged to Billy Black. A surge of hope settled into Bella's heart. She drove as fast as she could into the driveway, not caring that she parked diagonally, carelessly.

"I'll be right back..." She looked at Jake. But he was unresponsive, in a fever of pain. "You'll be fine." She felt the tears come again.

She climbed down, out of the truck, not caring that she left the door open. She raced towards the house, just as Quil opened the door, his back to her, laughing at something Embry said.

"Yeah, I know it's Bella. I could hear that truck a mile away." He called, turning.

"Hey, how is my favorite leech-loving human?" He chuckled, finally facing her.

One look at Bella and he could definitely tell how she was feeling. He didn't even have to look at her blood stained white dress. Or her hair sticking up all over the place. All he had to see was her face. Her tear stained, blood streaked face.

Her face, her eyes said everything.

Quil jumped off the porch, yelling to everyone inside the house.

Bella turned, knowing he would follow. And she ran to her truck.

"It's Jake." She couldn't mask the desperation in her voice.

Quil raced to the passenger's side door, wrenching the door off it's rusty hinges.

"Oh no..." He whispered, looking at the pathetic thing that vaguely resembled Jacob.

He picked him up, running up to the house as everyone else came running out.

"Jake's hurt." He yelled, sprinting up the steps. Bella on his heels.

Billy wheeled to the front door, his face turning pale at the bloody heap in Quil's arms.

Billy looked at Bella before roaring. "What happened?!"

"You have to help him." Bella wailed, feeling stupid. "I think he's been poisoned. Victoria. She shot him. Make him better."

She sobbed uncontrollably, and Emily was suddenly at her side. "Make him better!" She cried.

Billy wheeled out of the way for Quil to rush inside the house. He ran to Jacob's room, laying him carefully on the bed.

"Sam. Embry. Come with me." Billy stated. "Emily. Leah. Everyone else... be there for Bella."

He wheeled into Jacob's room, Sam and Embry somehow fitting into Jacob's room after him.

The door shut.

_"I will never get used to how beautiful you are."_

_"Why on earth should I wear a shirt to my own party?"_

_"Face it, Bella. You're going to marry me."_

_He smiled. His smile was only for her._

And Bella felt as if she was losing Jacob.

Losing him forever.


End file.
